


Resist

by Lirisa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: homesmut, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Other, Rope Bondage, Trolls, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is resisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist

Despite his attempts, he couldn’t resist.The rope coiled around his body.His teeth grinned into the jute.Every now and then he would make a few muffled sounds. His weakness was revealed. The leather smacked against his backside.Hearing the loud crack of the leather caused a stirring in his body almost as much of the impact itself did.

His sharp teeth dug into the rope in his mouth.His saliva leaked down his chin. The knot forced into his mouth made it impossible to swallow. It was made into a longer piece that went around his head and fastened securely.

Various lengths of the rope went down his slim body, grinding against the other body as he struggled.Another one went up from his crotch, rubbing against his genitals, to his neck.Every so often his captor would constrict the rope against his neck. The pressure against his neck would cause him to gasp for air.His breath was no longer solely his.When his captor’s hand squeezed on his small neck,he wanted to beg for more.

His fluids fell down his body. He trembled; writhing in pleasure for the erotic touch he craved, he made muffled moans. The rope burned against his insides.The rope was soaked in his sexual juices as moved against the rope.His bright red juices were making a large puddle on the floor.

Despite his attempts, he couldn’t resist the pleasure.


End file.
